


Tempest

by Lindnjean



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: Uptown girl has a job for the partners in crime.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Offer

You've grown up in a mansion most of your life, you've never had to work a day in your life, but you're not happy. You see you want to work; you want to think for yourself and do what you want. You're not allowed to do what you want, you have to follow your overbearing father's wishes to the letter or he 'punishes' you severely. Basically, he beats you, just like he beat your mother to death when you were two claiming she fell down the steps. He's drunk and abusive but very influential in the community, and you hate him with your everything. Then you catch wind of these criminals named Captain Cold and Heatwave, and you're intrigued. You heard they rob places, and sometimes people wind up dead when they do. You smirk. You go to your maid Imelda and ask "Can I borrow some of your son's old clothes?" "Why?" "I have somewhere I want to go and don't want papa to know." "Of course Bebita." "Thank you Imelda" She nods and hands you some of her son's old clothes. It's a baggy hoodie and jeans. You pull on a pair of your old outside dirty sneakers and walk to the bus stop. It's quite a walk, but you don't want to take any of the cars, they look too fancy for where you're going. You have one connection to the criminal underworld. His name is Erebus, and you use him to sell things you don't want your father to know you're selling. You walk up and enter his bar. You walk straight up to the bar and ask "Erebus around?" "Who's asking?" You look up just enough so that he can see your face. "Ah. I'll get him; he's in the back." Erebus comes out "What's your visit about this time Tanpèt?" You smile at his nickname for you. It's Haitian Creole for Tempest; he once translated it for you. "Erebus I hear you've got a way to get messages to people who don't want to be found?" He nods. "Good I need you to get one to Captain Cold and Heatwave." "What's the message?" You hand him the letter you've written. "Give them this. It has everything they need to know in it. And if they ask who gave it to you just tell them Tempest did." He nods. "And if they want to meet?" "Tell them to send word through you. We'll meet here." He nods. "Thanks Erebus." "Anything for you Tanpèt." You smile and hand him a couple of $100 bills. "For your help." He nods and takes them and slips them into his pocket. You go home and change into your father approved clothes. You sit and eat with your father as Imelda and Edmundo serve you. You smile at them and slip them each a $100 bill as they collect your plates. They just nod at you and do their work. You smile knowing they appreciate you giving them the extra money when father won't even give them a Christmas bonus for their kids. Combined there are 12 kids between them you're not sure how many Imelda has or how many Edmundo has but you know there's 12 between them. You once stole something from a store and gave it to Imelda for one of her daughters. You never got caught, and it was such a rush. A few days pass, and Imelda brings you a letter. "A scary black man approached me in the yard and told me to give you this and not to let your father see." "Erebus." You quickly open the letter "They wish to meet you tomorrow afternoon at my bar. ~Erebus" You smile then frown. Tomorrow you're supposed to be with father for tea with his guests. I know I can say I'm meeting Jake for a lunch date. If you don't say what Jake, your father knows 6 Jakes, you'll be fine. "Imelda tomorrow I'm not going to the garden party; I'm going to be on a 'date' with Jake." "You're going on a date with Jake." "Good you tell Father that if he asks where I am tomorrow okay?" "Yes. And if he asks when you be home?" "Tell him I told him not to wait up." She nods. "You're the best Imelda." Tomorrow comes, and Father finds out about your date. "Well you can't go looking like that I'll pick you out something nice." You groan you won't have time to change before going to the meeting at the bar. Great, you'll have to go to a meeting in Erebus' bar wearing a white knee-length dress covered in yellow sunflowers, with yellow pumps and your hair done up with a fake sunflower in it. You are so pissed. Father also wants you to take the Bently, but you've convinced him to let you take the town car and even drive yourself. You quickly speed off already late. You park and walk into Erebus' bar. You spot Erebus "Where are they?" "You're wearing your rich clothes." "Yes only way I was making it was by telling Father I was on a date; this is what he made me wear." "I see. They're in the back. I'll bring you." You walk in behind Erebus. You see the men's eyes widen at the sight of you.

(Boys POV)

"Snart you think this offer is for real?" "Erebus is pretty reliable when it comes to contacts. Just wonder who the person is" They look up as Erebus walks back in followed by a hot woman in a sunflower dress, yellow heels, and a sunflower in her hair. Mick whispers "That can't be them" Leonard just shrugs still watching the woman.

(Tempest POV)

You see the one whisper to the other and the other shrugs. "Sorry for being late but the only way I was getting here was by telling my asshole of a father that I was going on a date. This is what he made me wear before I could leave." They nod. "You wrote the letter." "You see anyone else here?" The larger one laughs. "I like her; she's got sass." You smile "Good. Because that means you might actually listen to me about this job." "Why did you want us?" "You've got a reputation of leaving bodies behind when you rob somewhere. That's the kind of reputation I was looking for." "What's this job that's worth our while?" You smirk "I want you to rob my mansion and kill my father making it look like a home invasion gone wrong. That bastard has hit me for the last time." They share a look. "You want us to kill your father and make it look like a robbery gone wrong." "Oh, no, you can keep everything you take, just as long as you make sure my father is dead. There are a few items you're not allowed to take. I'll show you pictures of them if you agree. Also, I'll give you the time to do it. Next week Imelda and Edmundo have the week off like they do every year. I'll make sure I'm gone as well, so it's just my father home. Of course, you'll have to go at nighttime." They say "Give us a minute to discuss this." You nod. They step away from the table and talk in hushed tones.

(Boys POV)

"This sounds too good to be true. We get to keep everything we take as long as we make sure the dude dies." Leonard thinks then says "We'll need to question her further, but I think this is real. You saw her face when she said he'd hit her for the last time. She seems to have been planning this for a while as well." "So you wanna do it?" "After I ask her a few more questions, but yes." Mick nods, and they both go back to her playing with the matches from the table.

(Tempest POV)

"So have you made up your minds?" "Not quite. Why do we get to keep everything?" "Because I don't care about it. The items I care about are the ones you can't take. It's just shit father bought anyway. I'd rather have the insurance money from them, oh that reminds me you'll get paid for this too." They look at each other "You'll pay us to rob you and kill your father?" You nod "That bastard may be my father, but he's not my papa. My papa is basically Edmundo, and my mama is basically Imelda. Those two raised me while father just beat on me and showed me off like a damn show pony. So yes I will pay you any price you ask for." "Any price?" "Yes. I got more money than anyone one person should have. Anyway, do you agree?" They look at each other whisper to the other then turn and say "we're in." "Good. This is the address. These are the items you may not take. And the safe is located behind the photo of my father on his yacht on the wall behind his desk in the study. He keeps the combination written down next to his phone. And what is your price?" They just look at all the information she just gave them. "$1,000,000" "One million it is. Now if you want to take the cars, you'll need to disable the GPS. It's effortless bring any kind of magnet near it, and it'll shut down. Also, I'll make sure to give it a few days before I come home and 'discover' that my father has been killed in a home invasion. Sound fair?" They both nod still not believing their luck. "Oh and one last condition." "What is it?" "You have to teach me to be a criminal." "What?!" "I want to learn to be an actual criminal. One time I stole something for my maid Imelda, and it was the best rush of my life. I've never felt more alive than when I did that." "We won't agree to that condition." "Fine, I'll pay you separately to teach me to be a criminal. Think of it as another job. It'll be separate than this one, but what I've heard you're the best and I want to learn from the best." "Give us a minute." They go off.

(Boys POV)

"So we take the robbery job, what about the other?" Leonard replies "Let's see this job through and see if she's a woman of her word first, then we'll decide about the other." "Sounds good."

(Tempest POV)

"So?" "We'll do the robbery job; we'll decide on the other after the jobs done." You nod "Reasonable. So it's all set next week I'll leave on my trip, and that'll give you a week to pull it off. I will be back Tuesday morning, Imelda and Edmundo will be back Wednesday. That enough time for you?" They nod. "Any cars you don't want us to take." "All the items you can't take are in the packet I gave you; all cars are up for grabs, the garage has a servants entrance on the west side that's never locked. You'll have to enter through there." They nod. "When do you want the money?" "Now would be good." "No good I gotta get the cash out to give to you, I'm not writing a check." They nod impressed by your smarts "Drop it off here for us when you leave for your trip. We trust Erebus to keep it for us." "You know he takes a holding fee right?" They nod "We know." "Nice doing business with you boys. I'll see you when it's done." You stand up and hold out your hand not realizing you've accidentally charged up. You notice it just as they're gonna shake "Wait!" You pull your hand back and shake it sideways, and the electricity shoots off it and leaves a scorch mark on the wall. "Sorry I didn't realize I'd charged up." They look at you for an explanation. "Oh, um, I can kinda control electricity. Sometimes I'll accidentally charge up when I'm excited and then short circuit something. I once shocked Imelda by accident." They nod "You charged down...What's your name, you know ours, but we don't know yours?" "Well, I guess that's fair. Erebus gave me the name Tempest." "Tempest like the storm?" "Yep, first he tried to call me Storm, but I told him no, so then he called me Tempest." You hold out your hand, and they both shake it. "See you on the other side." You turn and leave with the boys watching you go.


	2. The Job

You see Imelda and Edmundo off like you do every year. Then you get all your stuff and fly to the Cayman Islands for a holiday. You'd stopped by Erebus' bar and left a package there for the boys, on your way to the airport. You fly back after a week and walk up and see your door is left open. You smile inside, but look concerned on the outside. You creak open the door and blink. Wow, they really cleared out. Then you see your father in his study dead. Again inside you're smiling but the outside you force out a wail and run to the phone. You take breath and dial 911 hoping the boys already hocked everything. "911 what's your emergency?" "My father's dead, and we've been robbed" You fake sob out. "Stay calm miss. What's your address?" You give it to her "Can you stay on the phone with me until the police arrive?" "Of course ma'am. Just take a deep breath." You take a deep breath and pretend to 'pull yourself together.' You're a terrific actress. The police show up "They're here. Thanks for staying on the line with me" "Just doing my duty Ma'am." They hang up. You tell the officers that you came home and was concerned the door was open then you notice things were missing, but you just thought your father was redecorating again then when you went to look for him in his study you found him dead. "Where was everyone?" "It's Imelda and Edmundo's week off, the same one they get every year, so I always go on holiday too. Father usually stays home for some peace and quiet. I can't believe he's dead." "By the looks of it, this is a robbery gone wrong. Seems like the thieves were going for the safe in his study but found him instead. They shot him point blank which accounts for the markings on his chest. Who would know he was home alone?" "Everyone" "What?" You pull the picture you posted of you Imelda and Edmundo that's captioned time for a week of vaca! "Anyone who saw this picture would know he'd be alone for the week." "Anyone you think could have done this?" You think "Well I once saw father meeting with some Russian men and they were talking about some sort of deal they had. And another time I heard him on the phone with someone with an Italian accent talking about a deal again." The police blink "That sounds like the Russian and Italian mobs. That's not good." "Oh. I mean Father has been known to cheat people. I know I'm not supposed to talk bad of my father, but you shouldn't cheat people." They pale "Sounds like he maybe cheated out one of the mobsters of something and winded up dead." "What does that mean about my father dying?" "Means there won't be much evidence if any that we can use to solve this case." "But what about all our stuff being taken?" "Make it look like a robbery gone wrong. I doubt your stuff is even in the states anymore. It's probably been sold on the black market by now." "Should I call the insurance people father had?" "What type of insurance people?" "Um one was for our stuff, and he had another one I'm not sure what for." "Man of his stature probably life insurance " You nod and go find the business cards in the study desk. "Here." You hand them to the police officer "These are them." "Yep, this one's a life insurance company." "Oh. Should I call them?" "You should. I hope they can help you." "Me too. Thank you, officers." They nod. You walk up to your room looking all sullen because of the cameras. You get to your room and shut the door and let out a be whoop and dance around. "Yes, he's gone!" You pick up your burner phone and call Erebus "Let those boys know so far everything is going off without a hitch. I'll get in contact when it's over." "Of course Tanpèt" "Thanks Erebus." You hang up and hide the phone again. Everything goes off without a hitch, cops said it was a robbery gone wrong posed by one of the mobs and let it rest. Insurance people wrote me a check for our stuff and another for his life insurance. You had him cremated, then you put him in the litter box at the cat shelter. You smile and change into clothes that you like. You're in jeans and a t-shirt with no shoes on. You drive the Bently to Erebus' bar. You park and leave the keys in the car. You don't care if anyone takes it, you hope they do. The boys couldn't get the cars out of your garage without the neighbors noticing, so they left them. You smile walking in. "I'm home." Erebus smiles "You're always welcome here Tanpèt" "Thanks Erebus." You spot the boys whose names you've learned is Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. You walk up smiling and toss them each a bulging envelope. They catch it looking confused. "That's the other half." "Other half of what?" "Your million." "What?" "Yep, a million each is what we agreed on is it not?" They look perplexed. "We agreed on a million flat." "Oh well, you can keep it because I'm in such a good mood." "Uh, Tanpèt your car has just been jacked." You laugh "I was hoping it would be." They all look at you "You guys couldn't clear out the garage, so I figured I would." They just nod "Are you crazy?" "No just finally free. Thank you two so much." "Haven't been thanked for robbing and killing someone before kinda strange." "Well, you are men of your word I respect that." "And you are a woman of yours, so we've agreed to teach you to be a criminal." You grin "That's great." "First things first you gotta learn to control your electricity power." "I've been practicing. Watch." You lift your hand palm out and am it at the light that's out. An electric blast comes out of your hand and lights up the light. They blink. "Good start." "Oh, that nothing I've been able to locate and just fry one wire too." They exchange a glance "Welcome to the team." You smirk. That was the start of a beautiful trio. 


End file.
